


ALTERNATIVE SEASON 11

by WolfGirl53



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 11, Beast Castiel, Dean Hates Witches, F/M, Other, The Darkness - Freeform, Witch Curses, Witchcraft
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfGirl53/pseuds/WolfGirl53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de que los Winchester lograron deshacerse de la Marca de Caín, descubren que han desatado una extraña fuerza, en medio de una extraña calma, camino al bunker en busca de respuestas se topan con una extraña mujer que les hará cuestionarse más su situación actual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FREAK FRIDAY

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí este fic para un concurso, pero ya había pensado en la posibilidad de meter éste nuevo personaje dadas la condiciones de los Winchester, en las que todo es posible; si ya hemos visto, lobos, vampiros, leviatanes, ángeles, arcángeles, demonios, dioses, porqué no incluir un...  
> No spoilers ;) 
> 
> Juego un poco con la información que se ha soltado hasta ahora sobre la onceava temporada (la incursión de un nuevo personaje femenino y el posible regreso de los Arcángeles) pero con un desarrollo muy diferente. This is my Desing XD
> 
> Aun no sé cuántos capítiulos tenga, tal vez sea como una temprada normal (23), pero todo puede cambiar.  
> Por favor disfrútalo mucho y hazme saber si te gusta ;)

> ANTES

En medio del oscuro bosque sólo se podía escuchar el jadeo constante de una pequeña figura cubierta por una capa que le tapaba el rostro, corría y sus pies se hundían en la hojarasca, murmuraba algo que no se lograba entender, revolvía sus manos dentro de un pequeño bolso que le colgaba al costado, detrás de ella una figura bastante corpulenta la perseguía, sus pasos eran lentos y pesados, usaba una máscara, el torso desnudo y tosco lleno de lodo mostraba unas cuantas cicatrices, unos brazos anchos, peludos y musculosos cargaban una pesada hacha con mango de madera corroído por el uso; la lluvia había enjuagado el rastro de sangre del filo del hacha. El murmullo se hizo más intenso como un canto, aun corría y se podía escucharla jadear, se sabía perseguida, pero cuando estuvo frente a un gran tronco oscuro y torcido de cuyas ramas caían unas cuantas hojas secas, se detuvo, revolvió entre su bolso y sacó una daga, por un momento miró hacia atrás, no tenía mucho tiempo, sin titubear clavó la daga en su palma, la sangre fluía dolorosamente y cuando se había formado suficiente, dibujó en el aire un círculo, lo cruzó por la mitad y en el centro volvió a apretar el puño, dejando fluir más la sangre entre sus dedos, pasó la palma por sobre sus labios, murmuró algo y sopló con fuerza, una luz de un amarillo intenso la cubrió de pies a cabeza, sólo por instinto cerro los ojos.

> AHORA

El humo negro se había esparcido a su alrededor, DEAN mantenía los ojos apretados, casi conteniendo la respiración sujetando fuertemente el volante de BABY, SAM logro abrir ligeramente un ojo y vio que toda la oscuridad se había desvanecido, le sorprendió seguir en el asiento de copiloto junto a su hermano; golpeó el brazo de DEAN, ambos abrieron ampliamente los ojos, palpando todo para saberse seguros y completos.

-Dean, ¿estás bien?- dijo SAM volteando hacia su hermano con una mirada claramente alarmada.

-¿Qué? Sí, eso creo, ¿qué fue eso?- DEAN se tocó los brazos, el pecho, la cabeza, se vio en el retrovisor, sólo para comprobar que se encontraba bien.

-¿La oscuridad?, pero parece que se ha desvanecido- SAM dijo titubeante y aun con un dejo de preocupación.

-No lo creo… esa cosa sigue ahí- DEAN exclamó extrañado aun mirando por el retrovisor -Se ha ido… sólo estamos tú y yo… ¡intactos!- dijo SAM en un tono un poco alarmado. -¿Qué?- DEAN frunció el ceño. -Se ha ido…-dijo SAM tragando saliva. -Sí, te escuché la primera vez. No entiendo, ¿esa cosa salió de la marca? –Dean se tocó el brazo, como acto reflejo, pues ya no había marca que le punzara- Sólo fueron efectos de humo y ¿ya?... no se ve tan temible de cómo nos la contaron-

-Lo sé, creo que deberíamos regresar al bunker e investigar, creo que sólo estamos en el ojo del huracán- se apresuró SAM a decir.

DEAN salió precipitadamente del Impala, inspeccionó rápidamente su auto, esbozando una sonrisa, besó su palma y la posó sobre el cofre frotándola un par de veces, SAM dentro se le quedó viendo frunciendo un poco el ceño, DEAN regresó a su lugar –Gracias a Dios BABY está intacto. Vamos nena, sácanos de aquí- el rugido de BABY se hizo sonar, pronto salió del camino y manejó por la curvada carretera, el cielo se empezó a oscurecer y las gotas comenzaron a caer.

La noche ya había caído, los hermanos seguían a bordo del Impala.

-A ese paso jamás vamos a llegar al bunker- SAM se retorcía dentro de su asiento, pasó una mano sobre su cuello.

DEAN lanzó un gruñido bajo hacia su hermano -¡Oye no me puedo arriesgar a derrapar las hermosas llantas de mi bebé!; no falta mucho para que lleguemos, estamos a 10 minutos-

-No sé, no deberíamos tardar tanto, estamos casi ante un segundo apocalipsis, tenemos que llegar e investigar qué hacer lo antes posible- se oía impaciencia en la voz de SAM.

DEAN volteó hacia su hermano -Lo sé, sólo que no quiero que embarremos nuestros cerebros en la autopista antes de…- SAM volteó rápidamente al camino, abrió más los ojos al ver que una figura oscura se atravesaba y le gritó a su hermano - ¡Dean cuidado!- éste dio un volantazo, poniendo sus ojos sobre la carretera otra vez, pisó hasta el fondo el freno y el chirrido de las llantas del Impala resonó en la oscuridad.

DEAN con los ojos completamente abiertos, viendo por el retrovisor y contorsionándose para poder mirar hacia atrás -¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un venado?... y querías ir más rápido SAMMY-

SAM miró hacia atrás y se percató de un bulto oscuro en medio de la carretera --¡Oh Dios, creo que es una persona, creo que atropellaste a una persona!-

Ambos hermanos salieron del carro en medio del goteo de la lluvia que ahora era una brizna, veían como el pequeño bulto se movía.

DEAN se acercó cautelosamente -Oye amigo, ¿todo bien ahí?, no te vimos…-

La pequeña figura se había incorporado dándoles la espalda, DEAN y SAM retrocedieron un paso, la figura volteó hacia ellos y sorprendidos se vieron parados ante una mujer joven, que vestía un vestido largo gris cubierto por una capa de color verde seco, la capucha aun cubría gran parte de su rostro pero sobresalían algunos cabellos castaños algo enmarañados.

-Ya viene- es todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de arrodillarse y rebuscar en su bolso, rápidamente sacó un frasco y bebió un sorbo.

SAM estaba más cerca de ella, DEAN estaba un paso atrás de SAM, no dejaban de ver la acciones de la mujer hasta que DEAN habló –Oye si quieres podemos llevarte al hospital a…- no acabó la frase cuando la mujer alzó la mirada, sacó la daga, la restregó en su palma ensangrentada y le escupió ante la mirada sorpresa y de repugnancia de los hermanos, la mujer siguió con sus acciones sin prestarles atención, parecía que estaba haciendo una invocación, por lo que DEAN comenzó a palpar uno de sus costados donde se encontraba un arma, estaba dispuesto a disparar ante cualquier movimiento extraño. Se sentía confiado, pues era un pistolero ágil.

La mujer levantó la vista, frunció el ceño, entornó una ligera sonrisa y lanzó la daga en dirección a DEAN gritando -¡adhuc ibi!- SAM alzó las cejas sorprendido y volteó en dirección a su hermano, para su sorpresa vio cómo el cuchillo se clavaba en el ancho pecho de un hombre corpulento y bastante más alto que él mismo. Estaba justo detrás de DEAN; en sus fuertes brazos sostenía una enorme hacha, no se movía, ni si quiera por la herida causada, sólo estaba estático. Mientras tanto DEAN tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, su pistola apuntaba a la mujer, no hizo ningún movimiento, de hecho no podía hacerlo, sólo podía pestañear.

La mujer se apresuró hacia el hombre corpulento, no miró a ninguno de los WINCHESTER en su paso –sólo 10 minutos- dijo en un susurro, para sí misma.

SAM corrió al lado de su hermano, se le quedó viendo y notó el extraño comportamiento de éste, frunció el ceño -¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?- Al no hallar respuesta se apresuró a voltear hacia la extraña y empezó a cuestionarla -¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde saliste? ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermano?-.

La mujer dejó de inspeccionar al hombre corpulento y miró a DEAN un tanto divertida y sorprendida – ¡Oh! Cuánto lo siento, me olvidé de ustedes- dijo mientras se frotaba la frente con la palma, levantó su dedo índice, para rebuscar en su bolso y sacó lo que parecía un polvo verde, que sopló en dirección a SAM mientras le ordenaba –¡est et non loqui!- SAM quedó completamente inmóvil y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No tengo tiempo para ustedes- dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha y se concentraba en el hombre corpulento –Sólo para que sepan se los voy a decir, aunque después lo olviden. Éste amigo, es un VERDUGO   que viene tras mi cabeza y para deshacerme de él yo tengo que cortar la suya, fin de la historia- sopló sólo en las manos el mismo polvo que le había soplado a SAM y ceremoniosamente dijo –tantum digitos-

En un grito de euforia y éxtasis, quitó la pesada hacha de manos del VERDUGO, ésta se balanceó y casi se le cae, cuando pudo controlar el peso, amasó bien el mango entre sus pequeñas manos y tomó posición, pero un leve movimiento en los dedos de DEAN la distrajo –¡Maldita sea! Queda poco tiempo- exclamó y soltando un fuerte suspiro se puso en posición otra vez y de un tajo cortó la cabeza del VERDUGO. Casi al instante el cuerpo y la cabeza se vieron desvanecidos en humo blanco que pronto se tornó violeta, al principio éste se expandió alrededor de ella cubriéndola por completo, casi asfixiándola, comenzó a toser y el humo desapareció por completo.

Poco a poco DEAN fue cobrando movilidad en su cuerpo, SAM sólo podía fruncir el ceño, cuando DEAN estuvo completamente liberado del hechizo miró a la mujer y no dejó de apuntarle – ¡Maldita perra! ¿Qué me hiciste? Más vale que liberes a mi hermano, responde ahora mismo o te volaré los sesos- sus centelleantes ojos verdes ardían en furia.

\- ¡Oh, oh, oh! Calma vaquero- le dijo la mujer en un tono tranquilizante, comenzó a parpadear y a bostezar, DEAN no dejaba de apuntarle, la mujer empezó a palpar su bolso, DEAN se tensó, quitando el seguro del arma, mientras, ésta sacó rápidamente una botella, la observó detenidamente, miró hacía DEAN sonriéndole y le mostró la botella, –No me acordaba que era láudano- dijo arrastrando las palabras, después se tambaleó y cayó inconsciente al suelo.

-Oh no ahora, ¡maldita bruja!- gritó DEAN mientras bajaba su arma.

-¡Vamos SAMMY!, reacciona amigo- dijo DEAN zarandeando un poco a su hermano, sólo logró que Sam empezara a mover los dedos, no pasó mucho tiempo ante la mirada expectante de su hermano para que pudiera moverse por completo, su cara formó una pequeña sonrisa de alivio y abrazó a su hermano como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo sin verlo.

-Oye, aquí estoy- dijo DEAN devolviendo fuertemente el abrazo - ¿Qué demonios pasó? Sammy te juro que está noche es de locos, tenemos que llevar a la bruja con nosotros.

Sam sólo asentía con la cabeza, estaba de acuerdo con su hermano, pero literalmente no tenía palabras que devolver. 

-¿Qué pasa amigo? ¿te comió la lengua el gato? dijo DEAN riendo y golpeando el brazo de su hermano, al darse cuenta que la situación no era un chiste y que de verdad su hermano no podía emitir ninguna palabra ni sonido, su mirada divertida se tornó alarmante -¡Oh no! ¡Hija de perra!- dijo volteando furiosamente al bulto que  yacía en el suelo, SAM detuvo los movimientos de su hermano y le tocó el brazo para calmarlo. SAM se inclinó sobre el cuerpo y verificó que respiraba, la tomó entre sus brazos y la instaló en la parte trasera del Impala. Sin más palabras DEAN subió al coche y tomaron marcha hacia el bunker.    

El calabozo había servido perfectamente para retener a METATRON y CROWLEY en distintas ocasiones, por eso los WINCHESTER que no sabían a qué nueva amenaza se enfrentaban, tomaron a la mujer aun inconsciente y la colocaron en la silla en medio de la trampa de demonio, encadenada de pies y manos.   
  
DEAN no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro, parecía un león enjaulado a la espera de que la mujer despertara y poder iniciar con el interrogatorio, todo era bastante extraño, demasiado para una sola noche, ¿la extraña era parte del “plan” de LA OSCURIDAD? o no era más que ¿una coincidencia? había demasiado en la mente de DEAN; SAM por su parte había podido recuperar el habla de camino al bunker y una vez que instalaron a la mujer, se sumergió en la biblioteca para tratar de encontrar cualquier información que les fuera útil en estos momentos, se sentía abrumado; primero consiguieron que DEAN se deshiciera de la marca, habían desatado a LA OSCURIDAD y cuando estaban en medio de una inquietante calma, ésta extraña mujer había aparecido, no sabían si era enemiga o amiga, no conocían su nombre, de lo único que estaban seguros era de que era una bruja, una de las criaturas que más odiaba DEAN.

En su investigación SAM sólo pudo descubrir que fue atacado con un hechizo de inmovilidad y afonía, las palabras que había usado la extraña eran simple latín, la fuerza del hechizo radicaba en el polvo que le había lanzado. Miró fijamente el bolso que le habían quitado a la mujer, lo inspeccionó, era muy simple y de cuero, bastante gastado por el uso, pensó que tal vez dentro de él habría algo que les sirviera para revelar la identidad de la extraña que ahora tenían cautiva, por más intentos que hizo, parecía que el bolso estaba completamente sellado.

En el oscuro y húmedo lugar sólo se podía escuchar la acompasada respiración de la mujer, poco a poco comenzó a mover la cabeza y fue abriendo los ojos, al verse inmersa en la oscuridad parpadeo, le dolía la cabeza y quería mitigar el dolor masajeándola pero no podía alzar las manos ni levantar los brazos, fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba encadenada, sentía el frío y apretado hierro en sus muñecas y tobillos – ¡Agh! Policías, pan comido- murmuró para sí.

DEAN abrió la puerta y se paró en el umbral, la luz que entraba cegaba a la joven y sólo pudo vislumbrar una silueta –Y ¿cuáles son los cargos, oficial?, no recuerdo que me leyeran mis derechos… de hecho… necesito hacer mi llamada- se apresuró a decir ella mientras se retorcía en la silla – ¡Quiero a mi abogado!, oiga, ¿puede aflojar un poco las esposas? Están muy apretadas, ¿puede traerme agua? Mi boca está seca… – dijo sin detenerse, tenía los ojos cerrados, la poca luz que entraba le lastimaba, un golpe duro sobre la mesa la asustó y abrió rápidamente los ojos, DEAN había golpeado la mesa para sacarla de su trance, su cara estaba a centímetros de la de ella, ésta lo miró asustada, el corazón se le fue a la garganta de la sorpresa, vio los centelleantes ojos verdes de DEAN – Muy bien primor, no sé de qué mierdas hablas, pero yo soy el que hace las preguntas aquí y tú respondes, ¿entendido?- le gritó mientras se alejaba y caminaba de un lado a otro frente a ella –Si esto no es una estación de policía, y él no es un policía, ¿dónde rayos estoy?- pensó la mujer mientras veía el suelo bajo sus pies y observaba todo para situarse, pronto miró a su captor inspeccionándolo detalladamente.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó sin voltear a verla.

Ella dudó un poco al mirar en su dirección pero se apresuró a decir - Joan, dime Joan, pero es una grosería que el anfitrión no se presente primero, así que no te diré mi apellido, eres muy descortés, ¡Dios! Tener cautiva a una dama...- antes de que pudiera seguir con su parloteo, DEAN puso el pecho sobre la mesa y apuntó su cara hacia ella frunciendo fuertemente el ceño, ella se asustó y retrocedió – ¡Maldición mujer!, hablas mucho, respuestas cortas, lo demás no me interesa- dijo mientras se incorporaba, sacó una licorera y le lanzó el contenido, JOAN cerro los ojos y se sacudió un poco –Ya estaba despierta- dijo en tono burlón, lo próximo que sintió fue un corte sobre su muñeca, hizo una mueca de dolor, se iba a quejar, pero DEAN exhalo fuertemente y se sentó sobre la mesa –Ok, qué eres…- antes de que pudiera continuar fue interrumpido por SAM, que estaba detrás de él, carraspeó la garganta para hacerse notar, DEAN volteó en su dirección y se acercó más a él – ¿Tienes algo? ésta cosa o se abre, creo que tiene un tipo de hechizo- dijo SAM en un susurro y mostrándole el bolso a su hermano –Se llama Joan- dijo DEAN apuntándola –No es cambia formas, ni demonio...- SAM y DEAN le daban la espalda ahora pero JOAN los escuchaba atentamente –Un momento, ¿hablan cazador? Dios, creí que tenía que fingir demencia más tiempo, ¿qué año es éste? ¿67 o 68? El Impala y sus ropas me confunden – dijo JOAN alzando más la voz para que la escucharan y esperando una respuesta, los hermanos la vieron fijamente algo sorprendidos, pero no respondieron, voltearon a verse y con una mirada de complicidad salieron del calabozo.

-¿Qué pasó ahí?- dijo DEAN secamente

-No lo sé, ¿por qué está confundida por el año? ¿No es de ésta época? Dude, creo que antes de seguir deberíamos hablarle a Cas, necesitamos apoyo, aquí- dijo SAM expectante tallándose la barbilla

DEAN se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre del ángel, bajó la mirada y comenzó a menear la cabeza –A…Amigo no lo sé, creo que podemos solos, no creo que debamos molestar a Cas- dijo esto último con una expresión de dolor en sus ojos y apretando un poco los puños

-¿Lo dices, por lo que pasó entre ustedes?, oye, tranquilo, Cas me lo explicó, dijo que sabía que no eras tú, era la marca, no fue tu culpa, no te martirices por eso, DEAN, no eras tú- dijo SAM tranquilamente mientras sostenía los hombros de su hermano y lo miraba tranquilamente para reconfortarlo

DEAN no quiso responder a eso y meneo la cabeza –No amigo, creo que tenemos que hacerlo por nuestra cuenta- y entró de nuevo al calabozo, seguido por su hermano.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién va ser el policía malo?... quiero mi bolso, por cierto, y si me dejaran ir todos seríamos felices- JOAN se apresuró a decir en cuanto vio a los hermanos entrar

-Ok, tranquila Mcfly, deja de hablar por un minuto y escucha, soy Dean Winchester y él es mi hermano Sam, bienvenida al 2015- dijo DEAN señalando a su hermano y alzando un poco las cejas.

Al escuchar los nombres y el año JOAN abrió más los ojos y la quijada casi se le cae al suelo por la sorpresa – ¡OH POR DIOS!- dijo separando cada una de las sílabas, exhaló con alivio – ¡Lo logré, finalmente lo logré!- casi se le humedecieron los ojos, comenzó a voltear hacia todos lados y a buscar detrás de los WINCHESTER, sonreía ampliamente – ¿Y bien?, ¿Dónde está Gabe?-

CONTINUARÁ…

 

 


	2. HOW TO TRAIN YOUR… PET.

-¿Gabe?- dijeron al unísono los hermanos, mientras cruzaban los brazos y levantaban las cejas muy sorprendidos.

\- ¿Gabriel, el arcángel, Mr. Trickster?, ¿Están seguros que son los WINCHESTER?- preguntó Joan ladeando la cabeza y mirándolos con extrañeza.

Sam apretó la mandíbula y se acercó, puso sus manos sobre la mesa y mirando fijamente a la cautiva le preguntó muy seriamente – ¿Por qué conoces a Gabriel?- Joan frunció el ceño y espetó en tono de burla -¡Uy! Perdón, no creí que tuviera un contrato de exclusividad con ustedes, no son sus únicos amigos, yo también soy cercana a él, ¿nunca les habló de mí?- los miró desconcertada esperando una respuesta –Maldito mentiroso- susurró para sí; Sam y Dean sólo la observaban tratando de digerir toda la información –Bueno, como sea, él sí me habló de ustedes, y ahora que ya nos conocemos, suéltenme y traigan ese dulce trasero emplumado aquí para que pueda explicarles todo, WYTTE por cierto, JOAN WYTTE, ese es mi nombre- les dijo guiñándoles el ojo expectante a que la soltaran.

Dean ablandó un poco su expresión, volteó con su hermano y él asintió y se dirigió a ella –Joan, mira cariño, eso no nos dice nada de quién eres, y tampoco sabemos si podemos confiar en ti, porque primero eres una bruja y segundo le cortaste la cabeza a un hombre- Joan exhalo y plantó los ojos en Dean muy sorprendida, lo miró como si la hubiera ofendido – Perdón, pero no soy una bruja cualquiera, y si tuve que cortarle la cabeza a “ese” hombre fue para salvar mi trasero, ese al que llamas hombre era un verdugo, fui perseguida, enjuiciada e iba a ser decapitada, la única forma de deshacerme del verdugo era cortarle la cabeza, pero claro, son cosas de brujas que quizá no entiendas; y ya te lo dije, llama a Gabriel y qué él nos explique porqué estoy aquí- espetó Joan bastante molesta, casi podía sentir su sangre hervir, inclinó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y empezó a murmurar algo que los Winchester no podían entender.

Sam tragó saliva, frunció el ceño y se abalanzó contra Joan – Un momento, ¿qué haces?- dijo temeroso de que al hacer enojar a la bruja ésta les lanzara un hechizo. Dean en un movimiento rápido tapó la boca de la mujer

Joan alzó la cabeza, miró a Dean para que se retirara y les lanzó una sonrisa burlona – ¿Qué ustedes no rezan?, sólo estoy llamando a Gabriel, cariño, no voy a lanzarte un hechizo para que tu cabello se convierta en serpientes- dijo mirando molesta a Sam.

Dean sin querer lanzó una risilla por la astucia de la mujer, Sam sólo le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria – Escucha Joan, Gabriel no va acudir a tu llamado, no puede, está muerto- finalmente dijo Dean sin rodeos.

-¡Mientes!, él habló conmigo, él no puede morir, es un Arcángel, seguro no viene porque le caes mal, pero yo oraré por él y vendrá- dijo en un susurro algo incrédula y cansada de la situación.

-Los Winchester no mentimos, él no vendrá, lo siento- le dijo Sam en un tono calmado y con ojos serenos esperando darle tranquilidad a Joan.

-Entonces, ¿qué hago aquí?- les miró con los ojos vidriosos y un tanto alarmada, su respiración se volvió agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba mientras inspeccionaba todo el lugar en busca de cualquier respuesta, volvió a orar.  


Dean parecía fastidiado, dejó caer los brazos contra los costados, se dirigía a su hermano, pero fue interrumpido por una llama entrante al celular de Sam, éste lo sacó de su bolsillo, vio que la llamada pertenecía a Crowley, exhaló pesadamente y contestó -¿Sí?- la voz al otro lado parecía molesta y agitada –Escúchame bien Samantha, tienes un problema, tu amigo emplumado se salió de control, así que, o vienes por él AHORA, o yo lo voy a arreglar y será del modo sangriento, te estoy dando la oportunidad de salvar a la dama- Sam miró a su hermano un poco preocupado –No, tú escúchame Crowley, el que terminará del modo sangriento serás tú, ¿Qué sucede con Cas?- Dean se alarmó un poco al escuchar el nombre del ángel, Joan dejo de rezar y miró a los hermanos detenidamente.

-Muy bien alce, por eso estoy tratando de decirte que vengas a hacerte cargo del bebé en gabardina- Crowley fue aumentando su tono al acabar la frase –Mi bruja madre le lanzó un hechizo bestia, hago lo que puedo para retenerlo y no lastimar sus… sentimientos- dijo un poco más calmado y colgó.

-¿Qué sucede Sam?- dijo Dean conteniendo un poco su molestia –Tenemos que salir, Cas tiene un hechizo bestia- fue todo lo que Samdijo y se dirigió a la puerta, su hermano iba detrás de él, pero antes de cruzar el umbral, Joan los detuvo – ¿Me voy a quedar aquí, sola? No me gusta la oscuridad- dijo aclarándose la garganta –Podemos dejar la luz encendida- le contestó Dean secamente – Escuché que alguien tenía un… ¿Hechizo? Puedo ayudar, soy bruja, ¿lo recuerdan?- les dijo lanzándoles una tímida sonrisa y un guiño, Dean cerró los ojos y exhaló –Ok, pero irás encadenada-.

 

Crowley había logrado lanzar a Castiel al otro lado de la habitación, tuvo que arrugar su costoso y fino traje por el esfuerzo, pero eso le había permitido correr y esconderse, eso sonaba muy cobarde para el REY DEL INFIERNO, pero para ser sinceros, no podía permitirse el lujo de darle una muerte dolorosa al que una vez fue su compañero de negocios y lo traicionó, por más deseos que tuviera, no podía, porque si lo hacía se enfrentaría a la furia de los WINCHESTER a quienes en más de una ocasión había subestimado, no, no podía matar a la mascota favorita de los hermanos, ya tenía suficientes problemas con su madre embriagada de poder libre por ahí. Después de llamar al Alce y la Ardilla no tuvo más que esperar a que Castiel no fuera lo suficientemente astuto para encontrarlo, le había hecho unos cuantos cortes en el pecho con la espada ángel que siempre cargaba y lo había noqueado, pero éste seguía dando batalla, una y otra vez se ponía de pie, esperaba la llegada de Dean y Sam, mientras Castiel lanzaba todo su cuerpo sobre la puerta para derribarla, había encontrado a Crowley y sólo tenía el firme objetivo de matarlo, no había más en su mente, había pasado horas cazándolo, se había escabullido de su vista, pero ahora que lo había encontrado sentía hervir la sangre de su envase, la furia lo cegaba, despedazar a Crowley era lo que más anhelaba.

Crowley no podía sólo desaparecer, el lugar tenía los sigilos específicos para mantenerlo cautivo, así que no podía salir por su propio pie con Castiel asechándolo. Además del alboroto del otro lado de la puerta, pudo escuchar el motor del Impala del ya conocido duo dinámico, lo escuchó apagarse, ahora no podía bajar la guardia, una bestia y 2 cazadores se sumaban para despedazarlo, sí había oportunidad.

Dean iba adelante sosteniendo su arma, daba pasos lentos y cautelosos mientras miraba a su alrededor para localizar cualquier amenaza, Sam lo flanqueó cubriéndolo, detrás de ellos se encontraba la bruja atada de manos escondiéndose detrás de la figura de Sam, no había más remedio que ella saliera al campo de batalla, se había ofrecido a ayudar pero Dean no le dio ningún arma para protegerse, aun no confiaba en ella y no quería darle la oportunidad de que ella los atacara mientras le daban la espalda.

Tan pronto se acercaron a la enorme habitación, vieron a Castiel lanzarse una y otra vez contra la pesada puerta de madera que dividía la sala común de la otra habitación Dean bajó lentamente el arma y su hermano lo imitó –Cas, amigo, soy yo- gritó Dean, pero el ángel parecía no haberlo escuchado, seguía en lo suyo, de haber sido un simple humano tendría todo el brazo destrozado y muchas astillas en la cara, él sólo seguía lanzándose sin parar, sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre, parecía no responder a nada, gruñía y gritaba sin decir nada. Sam parecía muy preocupado, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, recordó la última vez que lo vio y se preocupó al verlo diferente, consideraba correr y detenerlo pero Dean lo detuvo, por unos segundos se quedaron viendo la imagen desgastada del ángel, una vez que vieron que los gritos y las suplicas no surtían efecto se quedaron congelados.

Joan salió detrás de ellos por un momento miró fijamente la imagen frente a ella e hizo una mueca de dolor, agitó la cabeza y arrebató su bolso del agarre de Sam, se agachó y comenzó a revolver su interior –No te escucha, sólo reconoce a su amo- Dean bajó la mirada –Oye, Sabrina, ¿puedes detenerlo?- La bruja volteó extrañada hacia el más viejo de los Winchester –Sólo puedo calmarlo, es un conjuro bestia, yo no puedo detenerlo, no tengo la pócima para detenerlo antes de que la furia lo consuma, sólo quien lanzó el hechizo puede deshacerlo, cada conjuro tiene una firma de su creador, con eso podemos localizar a quién lo hizo- Sam se aclaró la garganta –Sé quién lo hizo, no necesitamos ver la firma, sólo haz lo que tengas que hacer-

Dean sacó a su hermano de la escena, lo miró duramente y pasó una mano por la frente para aclararse antes de poder discutirle –Oye, no te lo voy a echar en cara, encontraremos a Rowena y arreglaremos esto, una cosa a la vez, ¿de acuerdo?- Sam frunció el ceño, le preocupaba que la tranquilidad con que Dean había tomado todo el asunto, pero su hermano tenía razón, una cosa a la vez.

Joan sacó un frasco con un polvo azul brillante, miró a los hermanos y les mostró sus muñecas –Sé que tienen un fetiche con las cadenas, pero necesito las manos libres- Dean la miraba mientras la liberaba de las esposas –Te estaré vigilando-

Joan caminaba lentamente al poseído, pero se detuvo en seco y regreso al lado de los hermanos –Necesitaré tu pistola, vaquero- extendió la mano hacia DEAN –De ninguna manera- negó el mayor con la cabeza – ok tu dispararás, no lo lastimaremos… bueno un poco, pero aún puede recuperarse…- antes de terminar la frase fue cortada por Sam –No vamos a dejarte…- Joan exasperada les dio la espalda y corrió en dirección a Cas, cuando estuvo un paso detrás de él, lo tomó por el hombro y con fuerza hizo que éste volteara a verla, ella le lanzó el polvo azul a la cara, lo miró con firmeza, justo cuando esos ojos zafiro inyectados de sangre se mostraban confusos y furiosos ella le susurro - _bestiae_ _audi_ _me_ _et praecepta mea_ \- un segundo después él la tomó por los brazos y la lanzó, el pequeño cuerpo rebotó contra el suelo, Sam y Dean gritaron al unísono y corrieron en dirección a Cas, sin perder tiempo Joan se levantó y se dirigió al ángel lo tomó en hombros antes de que pudiera moverse y una vez a más con una fiera mirada le gritó - _obsecutus jussioni dominae,_ ** _¡_** _adhuc_!- y restregó su palma ensangrentada en la boca de Castiel.

-Agh, ¿Por qué tienes que usar sangre para todo?- DEAN suspiró repulsivamente hacia la bruja.

Castiel se quedó inmóvil ante los ojos perplejos de Sam; Crowley que estaba detrás de la puerta y escuchaba todo, salió al encuentro de los Winchester –Bueno, tardaron en llegar, idiotas… ¿Quién está detrás del alce, Kitty?- dijo cautelosamente mientras lanzaba una mirada curiosa a Joan y se alisaba el traje, ésta contuvo la respiración y dio un paso hacia atrás y bajó la mirada, Dean lo ignoró y parecía que Sam no lo había escuchado pues estaba concentrado en Cas.

Crowley la miraba de reojo mientras miraba la escena con Castiel y los hermanos, él ángel parecía sólo un cachorro indefenso e inmóvil –¿Eso es todo?, ¿estará congelado?, ¿por siempre?... ¿No nos hemos visto antes? – dijo lanzando una sonrisa burlona hacia la bruja y les lanzó una mirada a los hermanos para conseguir una explicación sobre su acompañante femenina.

Joan esquivó la mirada de Crowley, se concentró en el ángel, se mordió el labio y le respondió sin darle mucha importancia –No lo sé, soy nueva en el barrio- y le lanzó una mirada rápida dejando caer sus ojos al suelo, Crowley frunció el ceño un poco confundido por la reacción, sacudió un poco la parte delantera de su traje –Lo siento, cariño, siempre puedo verme mejor- dijo lanzándole un guiño a la mujer.

La bruja esbozó una pequeña sonrisa –Las primeras impresiones, siempre son importantes- dijo devolviéndole el guiño  

Dean los miró confuso mientras mantenía el ceño fruncido, torció un poco la boca levantó las cejas y se dirigió al demonio que aun sonreía coquetamente –¿Qué es esto, Crowley? ¿Ahora flirteas? Lárgate antes de que yo mismo termine el trabajo de Cas-

-Así que nos deshicimos de la molesta marca de Caín, ¿cierto?, bueno, de nada, lo que sea por mi amigo Dean- dijo Crowley mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia y mostraba una sonrisa socarrona.

Dean se tensó, y sacó rápidamente el cuchillo de Ruby, se iba a lanzar contra el demonio pero Sam lo detuvo –Dean, déjalo ir, no tiene caso-.

-Me debes una Samantha, buenas noches, caballeros… señorita, un placer- Crowley hacía las debidas reverencias mientras salía de la sala y le lanzaba una última mirada curiosa a la mujer.

Dean exhaló fuertemente Sam lo miraba preocupado, Dean rascó su cabeza y se dirigió a la bruja –¿Qué sigue? ¿Así se va a quedar?- dijo mientras miraba al ángel –Sólo hasta que yo se lo pida, no tiene voluntad propia, digamos que ahora es mi mascota, y…-Joan no alzaba la vista del suelo –¿Tú mascota? ¿Y qué más?- Sam talló su frente y forzó una sonrisa –Y… y voy a tener que alimentarlo con mi sangre, para efectos del hechizo- dijo la bruja sin mirar a los ojos a los cazadores y casi susurrando.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Qué tú qué?- Dean gritó y su furia contenida se desató en contra de la bruja, la tomó del brazo y la sacudió fuertemente, Sam quería detenerlo, pero Dean no reaccionaba –No vas a corromper a Cas con tu sangre inmunda- gritaba el cazador –Pues si hubieras reaccionado cuando pedí tu ayuda tal vez sería tu sangre inmunda la que lo corrompería, pero como quieras, puedo deshacer el hechizo y arréglatelas como puedas con tu amigo bestia, si te despedaza no será mi problema, ni si quiera sé por qué estoy aquí ofreciendo mi ayuda- Joan contenía su ira y frustración mientras hablaba y se soltaba del agarre de Dean, miraba con coraje al cazador, rechinaba los dientes tratando de no gritarle conservando la poca calma que le quedaba, poco a poco se acercaba al ángel para de deshacer su conjuro. Sam la detuvo –¡No!, seguiremos con tu plan, ¿cierto Dean?, buscaremos la forma de deshacernos por completo del hechizo, sólo hay que mantener la calma – parecía tenso pero mantuvo su tono para tranquilizar la tensión en el ambiente.

-Como desees vaquero- susurró la bruja.

Era de madrugada cuando llevaron a Cas al auto, ni el cazador ni la bruja se dirigieron la palabra, dentro de BABY se sentía la tensión crecer, ninguno se disculpó, y Castiel permanecía inmóvil con los ojos fijos en la carretera sentado detrás del más joven de los Winchester, era como si no hubiera nadie habitándolo, Sam, estaba tranquilo, lo único que se le ocurrió fue encender la radio para apaciguar la ira contenida de su hermano, el rock clásico, el ronroneo del Impala que iba a una velocidad considerable no tan rápida y algunos suspiros se escuchaban en el interior, Joan miraba el camino a través de la ventana, tenía los puños cerrados y el ceño fruncido, la sangre de su mano había manchado su vestido, de pronto sintió el cálido y rasposo tacto de Castiel, el ángel posó su mano en la de la bruja, una tenue luz azul resplandeció, Joan no sentía más dolor y cuando la vio su mano estaba completamente limpia y sin heridas, tragó saliva, ladeó la cabeza y se le quedó viendo al ángel, estaba muy confundida y sorprendida por la reacción, ninguno de los hermanos notó lo que sucedía atrás, Castiel retomó su postura, Joan desvió un poco la mirada al notar una sombra moverse entre los árboles del camino, fijó más la vista –¡DETENTE!- gritó mientras tocaba el hombro del conductor, Dean frenó tranquilamente sin derrapar pues no iba a gran velocidad –¿Qué sucede?- volteó Sam alarmado a ver a Joan –Tengo que salir, necesito ir al baño- titubeó la bruja sin apartar la vista del camino –Aguántate, sólo faltan unos minutos para llegar- fue lo primero que dijo Dean después de un camino de silencio –No, los accidentes pasan vaquero, no creo que desees limpiar la linda vestidura de tu máquina, ¿cierto?- dijo Joan saliendo apresuradamente del auto, y lanzándoles una sonrisa a los hermanos.

-No te alejes- gritó Sam, sin saber si la bruja lo había escuchado, Dean exhaló, vio alejarse a la bruja por el espejo retrovisor y sus ojos cayeron en la vista desviada del ángel, ese no era su amigo, pensó, estaba muy diferente, los recuerdos de su último encuentro le pesaban –Dean, oye, ¿que no es aquí donde encontramos a Joan?- La voz de Sam cortó el trance de su hermano, ambos vieron el camino en donde se encontraban y reaccionaron –Oh no, ¡maldita! ¿Crees que vaya a escapar?- se apresuró a decir Dean mientras salía de baby y buscaba a la bruja –No la veo, ¿qué tan lejos puede estar?- se unió a Sam al lado de su hermano, ambos cerraron sus puertas y sacaron su arma para buscar a la bruja.

-Tardaste demasiado, creí que te habías quedado atrapada- exhalaba Joan sin aliento mientras abrazaba a una figura

-Oh vamos, no soy tan idiota para no poder seguir simples instrucciones de un tonto hechizo del tiempo- respondió la extraña mientras alzaba la vista alertando a Joan a que volteara, lo hizo y se puso en frente cubriendo a la extraña.

-¿Qué demonios?- alzó la voz Dean mientras sostenía su arma.

-Puedo explicarlo, ella… ella está conmigo- Joan se apresuró a decir mientras levantaba cuidadosamente las manos en señal de rendición.

La figura detrás de ella, la hizo a un lado –¿Ellos son los Winchester?... Alice, a su servicio- sonrió por fin la extraña y les hizo una reverencia, acercándoseles sin miedo.

 

CONTINUARÁ…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por tardar una eternidad en actualizar, pero al fin XD  
> espero lo disfruten, haganme saber si les gusta


End file.
